Forgotten Pasts: Artist of the Ice
by Tyrablaze
Summary: The virus claimed many victims, many who didn't wish to fight. Read the story of the artist that became a victim...


Artist of the Ice  
  
I gave a small chuckle as the small crowd of children gathered around me as I shaved and carved the large ice block. I was carving an angel holding presents in her hand, another decoration for the ski resort I worked at. It was Christmas and it was busy so I was amazed when my boss gave me some time to do what I loved to do most, sculpt ice.  
  
I am Glacier, a buffalo type Reploid suited to work in harsh cold climates. My current job is a service Reploid at the Frost Mountain Ski Resort. All day I helped smooth out paths, check trails for any danger, helped skiers and snowboarders, directed traffic, cleaned, and made sure everyone was having a good time. In the rare event I had spare time, I created ice sculptures to place around the ski resort.  
  
Frost Mountain Ski Resort wasn't really a mountain- it was really a synthetic area in DopplerTown that had weather control systems that kept the area snowy and cold all year long. DopplerTown was a town created by Dr. Doppler where Reploids and humans lived together in peace and harmony. When I first came here, it seemed too good to be true but after awhile I realized it was true.  
  
"Glacier! Get over here!!" shouted my boss, a tall blond haired human as I set down my carving tools.  
  
"Yes sir?" I asked as I walked over.   
  
"We need supplies. Go down into town and pick up the items on this list." He said as he handed over a small list of items. "You can pay for the items with the Frost Mountain account." He said before he entered the building. Turning around, I saw the group of children were still standing, staring wide-eyed at me. Not wanting to leave them alone, I created another ice block, handed the carving tools over to the eldest child and told them to have fun. As I descended the hill that led to the town, I could hear the happy cries as the kids decided what to create.  
  
When I entered the town, a sudden chill overtook me. Not from the wind, but from something else. The streets were empty.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. The only reply I got was the rustle of a newspaper being carried by the wind. Picking up the newspaper, I read the headline.  
  
Anti-virus Proved to be a Fake  
  
Anti-virus proved to be a fake… Those words echoed through my mind, chilling me to the soul. Where was Dr. Doppler? Did he know about this? Was this maybe a scam? Or something else? From behind me I heard a rustle and turning around I turned face to face with a dark purple Reploid.   
  
"Vile!" He merely smiled as he raised his arm cannon and fired at me, sending me hurtling backwards towards a street pole. Smashing against it, I bent it in half.  
  
"Yes, you'll be just fine." I closed my eyes and turned away as Vile raised his shoulder cannon and fired at me. Then everything went black.  
  
  
When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar room with bright lights and computers. I was strapped to a table.  
  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" I cried, trashing against my restraints. Hearing footsteps I feebly raised my head.  
  
"So this is Glacier." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.  
  
"Dr. Doppler! You! You… fake!" I shouted at him. He merely chuckled.  
  
"Fake, maybe, maybe not."  
  
"The anti-virus was a fake! You're nothing but a liar!" I shouted at him, getting a large laugh from him.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am, but who will believe you?" he said as he drew out a large needle. Inside a dark liquid sloshed around. "The virus in its liquid form. Dangerous to all reploids." Lowering the needle to my arm, he plunged it into my flesh. I gave a scream and trashed around as the virus began slowly taking over my brain.  
  
"NO!!! Let… Me!!! GO!!! LET!!! ME!! MAV-MAV-MAVERICK!! NO!!!!!!" I screeched, bucking and twitching. Then all went black again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glacier! There you are! You've been gone for two days! What took you s-" the human said as I lowered my blaster. The human was now trapped in a solid block of ice. Behind me were two other Mavericks, both suited for the harsh weather and wet snow.   
  
"Don't let any Reploids escape. Dr. Doppler wants all of them." I said as the other Mavericks nodded and dashed off. As I walked towards the ski lodge, I noticed two large ice blocks. One ice block was carved into an unrecognizable figure, with arms and other parts sticking out. The second block was half done. It was an angel with large elegant wings and a flowing dress. As the light reflected off it, it shot small rainbows onto the now trampled and muddy snow. Around the two figures were various chisels, hammers, and other sculpting tools. "How beautiful. Shame it has to be destroyed." I said as I lowered my head and charged into it sending gleaning ice fragments into the soft snow. Turning away, I walked towards the sounds of screaming and blaster shots, leaving behind me glittering ice shards and the still intact head of the angel.   
  
  
"You must be Blizzard Buffalo." Said the blue hunter as he entered the room. I snorted in affirmation. The virus had taken over my body and part of my mind. I had secluded myself in the ruined remains of the ski lodge and waited there. For what I was uncertain, but there I waited.  
  
"Yes… NO!!! NOT!! BLIZZARD!!! Glacier!!! INNOCENT!! NO!! MUST!!!! KILL!!! HUNTER! NO! RESIST!" I screamed, clutching my head. For a few minutes I writhed on the ground, attempting to regain my sanity. I failed. Getting to my feet, I lowered my head and charged the azure hunter. For a few minutes we fought, him firing plasma blasts at me, I freezing the walls and ground and charging him. Finally he fired a blast at me and I flew backwards into the icy wall, circuits crackling and armor cracked. I could feel my internal system shutting down.  
  
"Good bye Maverick." The hunter whispered as he lowered his head as a sign of respect before turning around and leaving the room. I could feel the virus slowly leaving me. Looking around the room, my eyes rested upon two objects. Someone's sculpting chisels which lay against the wall, burned and twisted, and the head of the unfinished angel sculpture.   
  
"Maybe someday someone will finish you, angel." I whispered to the ice head, and giving a small smile, I closed my eyes for the final time. 


End file.
